Lucy y las llaves Elementales
by Undertaker19-0
Summary: (CAPITULO 3) Agua, Aire, Fuego y Tierra. Los 4 elementos que le dan equilibrio a la vida y crean una gran paz entre los magos, sin embargo, algunos acontecimientos estan apunto de cambiar la vida de una Maga Celestial, pasando de Felicidad a Odio y todo por la persona de quien menos se esperaba. (Clasificación T por las dudas) Nalu?
1. No 1: La Calma antes de la Tormenta

Hola nuevamente, amados lectores de este fabuloso anime, les traigo una nueva historia que se me cruzo por la mente, mi mayor inspiración fueron los 4 elementos que vi en Avatar y me dije porque no hacerlo, me pareció algo interesante, así que espero que les guste. (Sera un Nalu, así que no se dejen llevar por las apariencias)

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión.

* * *

Lucy y Las Llaves Elementales

Capítulo 1: La calma antes de la tormenta.

Lucy POV

Era un día nublado, la lluvia llegaría tarde o temprano, pero no aprieto el paso para evitarla, yo seguí en mi lento andar, esperando llegar al gremio, aun con este clima, nunca pierdo las esperanzas de que el día será mejor porque cuento con mis amigos, cuento con el gremio, son mi familia y ellos me dan ganas de seguir adelante.

POV Normal

En la entrada del gremio más ruidoso y caótico de magnolia entro aquella rubia con mucho ánimo que se contagiaba rápidamente, Lucy saluda a los miembros y todos le responden con energía e ímpetu, algunos más que otros, la maga celestial se sentó en la barra ya que ahí estaba su mejor amiga, una dulce y amable maga de cabello azul, leyendo tan apasionadamente un libro.

-¡Hola Levy-Chan!- Saludo con una gran pasión Lucy, Levy al ver a su amiga, cerro, el libro y abrazo a la rubia.

-Lu-chan, se ve que estas de gran humor ¿A qué se debe ese estado de ánimo?- Pregunto Levy muy curiosa.

-Pues solo te diré que me falta muy poco para terminar la novela, por fin estará completa después de todos los contratiempos que sufrí.- Dijo Lucy muy feliz y agitando los brazos de emoción.

-¡Que buena noticia Lu-Chan! Me muero de ganas de leerlo, apuesto que será una gran historia.- Dijo Levy encantada por la noticia, Lucy decidió cambiar el tema para poder molestar a su amiga.

-Y hablando de buenas noticias Levy-chan ¿Qué tal van las ocas con Gajeel?- Pregunto pícaramente Lucy, casi de inmediato, Levy se puso roja por completo.

-N-no L-Lu-chan, No se dé qué me estás hablando, Gajeel-Kun y yo, solo somos amigos- Levy apenas y podía hablar, sintiendo la gran presión de su amiga por tan "interesante" pregunta.

-¿y dime? ¿Por qué te pusiste roja y desde cuando le dices Gajeel-kun? – Lucy siguió preguntando a más no poder, Levy no sabía que contestar ante eso y no tenía más opción que contestar.

-Lu-chan, Gajeel, yo, es decir, nosotros, el- Levy trato de buscar las palabras para poder expresar su idea, Lucy sabía que trataba de decir, pero era mejor que su amiga le confesara, Levy tomo aire y se acercó a la rubia para poder decírselo y que fuera la única que lo supiera.

-Gajeel ya es mi novio.- Levy después de decirlo se puso completamente roja, Lucy no pudo contener su alegría que abrazo a su amiga.

-¡Que excelente noticia Levy-chan! Ya sabía que era cuestión de tiempo y dime ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Te dio algo? ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Lucy muy emocionada pero no se dio cuenta que el propio Gajeel estaba detrás de ella, Levy se sonrojo aún más y le hizo señales a Lucy para que no siguiera hablando, Lucy volteo y se petrifico al ver al Dragón Slayer detrás de ella.

-No le digas a nadie más, Enana, lo último que quiero es que nos estén acosando a cada momento- Dijo el Redfox que ya estaba a lado de Levy.

-Queremos hacerlo oficial mañana, digo, porque mañana es tu cumpleaños y pues todo eso, pero parece que tú ya lo sabias- Dijo Levy avergonzada, Gajeel la abrazó para que dejara de esta nerviosa y que se sintiera más a gusto, lo cual funciono, Lucy veía a la pareja feliz y ella esperaba que pudiera pasarle lo mismo a Lucy con cierto chico de cabello rosado, Lucy estaba enamorada de Natsu y pensó que le podría declarar sus sentimientos en sus cumpleaños.

-Oye Lu-chan ¿Qué hay de Natsu?- Al preguntar la maga del solid script con muchos interés, Lucy se puso roja como el cabello de Erza, Levy era muy lista y para desgracia de Lucy, no se le escapaba ningún detalle, la maga celestial trato de pensar en algo para poder evadir la pregunta.

-¡Levy-chan!, Natsu y yo solo somos amigos- Lucy se levantó de la barra y dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero silbando una canción de amor.- Aún ¿Entiendes Levy-chan?- Dijo la rubia con un rostro lleno de felicidad, Gajeel no entendió ni jota de lo que Lucy había dicho, a lo contrario con Levy, que lo entendió a la perfección.

-¿Qué quiso decir la coneja, enana?- Pregunto muy incrédulo Gajeel.

-Ya lo veras mañana y ¿podrías dejar de decirme enana?- Pregunto Levy haciendo pucheros.

-Claro que no, me gusta decirte así- Dijo Gajeel riendo con ganas, cosa que no le hizo gracia a Levy.

-Tonto cabeza de metal.

-Pero que no se te olvide, soy TU cabeza de metal y yo no te comparto con nadie.

-Y que no se te olvide a ti, que soy TU enana, que no se te olvide, Gajeel-kun- Dijo la pequeña maga de cabello azul en un tono dulce y con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, dejándose abrazar por el Redfox, Levy no creyó que por fin estuvieran juntos, aun cuando lo mantenían en secreto, era todo un suelo hecho realidad.

-Oye Enana ¿Crees qué tu podrías, bueno, ya sabes, venir a vivir conmigo?- Pregunto un Gajeel con seriedad pero que por dentro se sentía apenado, Levy recompuso sus pensamientos al instante después de escuchar la pregunta, antes de poder decir algo, Levy fue levantada por el Dragón Slayer, como i fuera un costal.

-¡Gajeel! ¡Bájame por favor! ¿Qué haces?- Grito Levy haciendo tremendo berrinche.

-Están viéndonos- fue lo único que dijo el moreno, mientras cargaba a su amada, Levy observo como el gremio entero los veía raros, como si ocultaran algo, pero no tenían ni la mínima idea, bueno, todos menos una cierta albina que estaba detrás de la barra, observando a la parejita, Mira jane lo sabía por algún motivo, a ella no se le escapaba nada ni mucho menos algo así.

-Vaya Vaya, parece ser que alguien tiene un secreto- Se dijo a si misma Mira con una sonrisa- Y apuesto que le servirá de motivación a alguien más- Mira continuo con sus deberes mientras seguía pensando en lo que acaba de pasar con Lucy, Mientras que en otra mesa, cierta chica de cabello rojo y con armadura estaba conversando con cierto mago de hielo, acerca de como impresionar a su amiga para su cumpleaños.

-Espero que a Lucy le guste el pastel que hice, me costó mucho trabajo en hacerlo, pero valió la pena- Dijo Erza mientras imaginaba a Lucy comiendo el pastel de fresas que tanto le gustaba a la pelirroja.

-Ya lo creo, después de todo, quemaste el pastel en siete ocasiones y parte de mi departamento, creo que es mejor que te dediques a matar demonios que a cocinar.- Priorizo Gray mientras jugaba con un cubo de hielo, despertando la ira asesina de Erza.

-¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades?- Erza miro fijamente al mago de hielo y amenazándolo con su espada, muchos daban por muerto al Fullbuster.

-C-Claro que no, Erza, no e-e-era mi intención decir eso- Dijo Gray muy aterrado pidiendo misericordia y disculpas de rodillas ante la gran Titania, pero Erza se empezó a reír de Gray.

-Debiste de ver tu cara, te pusiste tan blanco como el mismo hielo y para que lo sepas, solo fueron tres intentos fallidos, como sea espero que Lucy sea feliz, le ha inyectado al gremio mucha felicidad, se merece algo especial- Erza vio a todo el gremio haciendo mucho alboroto, los observaba con calidez, tal vez eran muy ruidosos, pero una familia muy cariñosa.

-¿Y qué piensas regalarle a Lucy, Gray?- Pregunto la pelirroja, nuevamente degustando su pastel de fresas.

-Le regalare algo muy especial y sin gastar ni un centavo- Dijo Gray muy confiado, después saco un collar de hielo que atrajo la atención de Erza, era muy hermoso y en el centro estaba el símbolo del gremio, pero la otra cosa que le llamo la atención a Erza fue que había fuego dentro del collar.

-Es precioso Gray, definitivamente a Lucy le va a encantar ¿pero cómo le hiciste para meter el fuego ahí dentro? ¿Natsu te ayudo?- Pregunto Erza prácticamente hipnotizada por el collar.

-Ese cabeza de fuego ni siquiera se acuerda donde deja las cosas, mucho menos del cumpleaños de su amiga, el no hizo nada, Romeo me ayudo a meter el fuego, tuvo mucho cuidado de que no fuera muy fuerte para derretirlo, además Juvia fue quien me dio la idea de hacerlo.- Dijo Gray un poco nerviosos al pronunciar el nombre de la maga de agua.

-¿Qué tal van las cosas con Juvia?- Pregunto Erza muy metida en el tema, Gray no podía pronunciar una palabra, ya que no las encontraba para poder expresar esos sentimientos tan confusos acerca de Juvia.

-¡Gray-sama! Juvia la extraño mucho ¿Por qué no espero a Juvia?- Grito la peliazul abrazando a Gray, casi sin dejarlo respirar, Erza solo soltó una risa al ver a la parejita aferrándose de su brazo cariñosamente.

-Juvia…no tan fuerte…- murmuraba Gray, Juvia lo soltó para poder respirar, Juvia se sentó a su lado aferrándose a su brazo cariñosamente.

-Ustedes sí que nacieron para estar juntos. Dijo Erza sonriendo pícaramente, haciendo que ambos magos se ruborizaran desde hace semanas, Gray y Juvia ya eran novios, el problema era que no les creía y la única que sabía la verdad era la pelirroja.

-Juvia ya no puede esperar para que sea mañana, ya quiere ver a Lucy-chan festejar su cumpleaños, le compre algo hermoso.- Dijo Juvia muy emocionada además ya no veía a la rubia como su rival en el amor, ya era su mejor amiga en todo el gremio.

-Nosotros tampoco, espero que Wendy llegue para que todos podamos celebrarlo- Puntualizo Erza ya que Wendy se había ido con Carla, Happy y Romeo a misión, sin previo aviso alguien del gremio empujo a Erza tirando su pastel de fresa al suelo al pasar eso, Erza se re-equipo con su armadura del purgatorio y con su clásica aura asesina, el gremio empezó a temer.

-¡QUIEN FUE!- Erza grito con todas sus fuerzas y cargo su ataque contra todos siendo una batalla campal entre todos, Gray se unió a la pelea para poder tener diversión, mientras Juvia apoyaba a su novio y cargando su ropa por quinta vez en el día, así es, este era un día normal en Fairy Tail, pero ese día y todos los que le seguían iban a cambiar, en especial mañana.

_**Mientras en el mundo espiritual**_

Una gran lacrima estaba en el centro de la habitación y en ella se reflejaba la figura de una rubia soñadora y de gran felicidad, siendo observaba por 4 figuras desconocidas, cada una de estas cuatro figuras desconocidas vestían una túnica de un color diferente, una roja, otra café, otra azul y la última blanca. Los 4 espíritus parecían hablar de algo muy importante.

-¿Estás seguro que es ella? ¿Es muy joven?

-Pero no hay duda, ella es, ella es una maga celestial, la más poderosa de las que quedan.

-Sin mencionar que es la que estábamos buscando, además de poseer 10 de las 12 llaves del zodiaco, incluso la llave de Loke, sin duda debe ser poderosa, además de ser hermosa.

-Lucy Heartfilia… Te hemos estado buscando desde hacer tiempo, Hija de Layla.

Fin del Capítulo 1.

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Quiénes serán esas personas que tanto están interesados en Lucy? ¿Cómo festejaran el cumpleaños de Lucy? ¿Dónde demonios esta Natsu?, pues espero que les haya gustado, y será una saga muy larga, así que nos veremos para la otra y que lo disfruten.


	2. No 2: La Tormeta

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Hola nuevamente, amados lectores de este fabuloso anime, les traigo el capítulo 2 de esta historia que en mi modo de verlo ira para largo, esta vez será el debut del guardián del elemento… no lo diré XD, ustedes deben de descubrirlo y recuerden que los reviews son el motor de los fics, así que los dejare que vean.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión. (Si fuera mío, ya hubiera hecho el Nalu y el Gale muy oficial)

* * *

Lucy y Las Llaves Elementales

Capítulo 2: Tormenta

Las cosas en el gremio más fuerte y más ruidos de toda Magnolia, estaban fuera del oído y del pensamiento de una chica rubia que caminaba con una gran felicidad a pesar del clima todo nublado, estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos que en tan solo 24 horas iba a cumplir 18 años, la cúspide de la juventud y de la belleza, pero sería la primera vez que celebraría su cumpleaños con sus amigos de Fairy Tail, muchos recuerdos agradables pasaron por su mente al pensar en Gray, a quien consideraba como su hermano mayor, en Erza a quien la miraba como su modelo a seguir, Happy siendo un adorable gato como si fuera un niño pequeño, a su mejor amiga Levy, en Mirajane a quien consideraba como su madre, incluso en Gajeel y en especial en cierto chico de cabello rosado como un salmón de ojos verdes que parecían esmeraldas y una bufanda blanca tan blanca como su nobleza, Lucy se había enamorado de aquel mago a pesar de ser un engreído y muy denso en algunas ocasiones, pero que era de gran corazón y que nunca olvidaba o abandonaba a sus amigos, pero con ella era diferente, siempre estaba con ella en las buenas y en las malas, nunca se daba por vencido y siempre llegaba en el momento indicado para rescatarla, como caballero en brillante armadura, Lucy inmersa en sus pensamientos llego a su departamento y rápidamente llego al escritorio para poder seguir escribiendo su novela no sin antes escribir una carta más a su madre y padre.

"_Mamá, Papá:_

_No saben lo feliz que me siento, mañana será un muy muy importante para mí, no solo cumpliré 18 años, sino que mañana será ese día, el día en el que me jugare el todo por el todo, el día en que le confesare los sentimientos que hace tiempo le he ocultado, el día donde le diré… te amo Natsu."_

Lucy orgullosa de lo que había escrito empezó a continuar con su novela, no sin antes guardar la carta, la rubia comenzó a escribir apasionadamente, la lluvia sin previo aviso cayo tan fuerte seguida por unos relámpagos haciendo que Lucy se asustara.

-Espero que mañana no llueva como ahora.- Decía Lucy mientras explotaba su imaginación como toda escritora, las horas pasaron y pasaron tan rápido como la lluvia misma, Lucy empezó a sentir sueño y cerrando el libro donde estaba escribiendo cerro sus ojos color café como el más dulce de los chocolates y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Mientras en el mundo espiritual.**

-Es muy joven, no creo que sea capaz de tener una responsabilidad tan grande como esta.

-Pero ella es la elegida, incluso tiene la bendición del mundo espiritual.

-Los dos contrólense, no debemos sacar conclusiones tan apresuradamente hasta hablar con ella, hasta entonces no haremos ningún movimiento brusco.

- Un momento ¿Dónde él? No lo he visto en todo el día.

-De seguro debe estar por ahí en una taberna, ya sabes a que le gusta tomar en días lluvioso, ya volverá.

**La Mañana siguiente**

El sol ilumino toda Magnolia después de una intensa lluvia, aunque duro por poco tiempo debido a que nuevamente se nublo, a lo que la maga celestial se quedó profundamente dormida, sin embargo un ruido que vino de la ventana despertando a la rubia y una voz muy familiar la despertó.

-¡LUCY, BUENOS DIAS!- Grito cierto chico de cabello rosado haciendo que Lucy literalmente saltara de su cama con una cara de miedo, Natsu vio como Lucy se caía de su cama, la rubia lanzo un aura asesina sobre el Dragón Slayer.

-¡NATSU PORQUE NO TOCAS LA PUERTA COMO LAS PERSONAS NORMALES, PORQUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE ENTRAR POR LA VENTANA! ¡BAKA BAKA BAKA!- Lucy hacia un tremendo puchero contra su compañero, Natsu solo le respondió con una sonrisa cálida, las mejillas de la rubia se tornaron rojizas mientras se incorporaba.

-¿D-De que te ríes Natsu? No fue gracioso.- Dijo muy alterada Lucy ante la llegada de Natsu, aunque en su interior se sentía feliz de que estuviera ahí.

-Oye Luce, yo quiero decirte algo pero no sé cómo decirlo.- Dijo Natsu con un toque de inseguridad sorprendiendo a Lucy quien se estaba levantando, ella pensaba en lo que el DS le iba a decir, parecía que sería como una confesión.

-¿Q-Qué e-e-es Natsu?- Pregunto tiernamente Lucy estando cara a cara con Natsu, ambos empezaron a respirar agitadamente y su distancia era muy reducida, Lucy trato de poder pensar, pero le era imposible debido a la calidez del cuerpo del chico, Natsu también sentía la calidez de Lucy, su gran amiga quien la apoyaría en todo momento sin importar lo que pasara.

-Ah cierto Luce, cuando estés lista ven al gremio, es que hay algo que quisiera decirte y pues es algo que todos deben escuchar.- Dijo Natsu mientras se alejaba de Lucy hacia la ventana, dejando a Lucy con mucha intriga, en efecto podría ser cualquier cosa o tal vez sería lo que ella pensaba.

-Estaré ahí Natsu, no te preocupes.

-Bien, entonces luego nos vemos Luce y gracias por estar conmigo.- Dijo Natsu feliz por tener a Lucy como su amiga, su mejor amiga y con quien podía confiar, Natsu salió para deja r a Lucy en un momento de privacidad, el peligrosa salió corriendo directo al gremio incluso golpeando a un hombre que iba caminando por ahí sin querer.

-Lo siento tengo prisa.- Grito Natsu alejando aún más de aquella persona que estaba ebria, no le tomo mucha importancia.

-Uno que se está recuperando de esta resaca y a uno lo empujan como si nada, pero por lo menos se disculpó. ¿Aquí que aquí vive aquella chica? Y él debe ser su amigo por como lo veo, será mejor que ella no me vea ni mucho menos ellos, si me ven por aquí me van a dar un sermón tan tedioso como la resaca.- Aquel hombre busco un callejón que no estuviera a la vista de Lucy ni de alguien conocido, al cabo de unos minutos vio como una chica rubia salía de su departamento brincando de felicidad y con gran tranquilidad.

-Es bonita eso si no lo puedo negar, es igual a su madre.

La Maga celestial no podía esperar para llegar al gremio, a ver que le tenía esperado en especial Natsu, pero no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo vigilada y observada pero que por alguna razón no tenía una intención malvada contra Lucy, es más parecía que la estaba observando para ver que no le pasara nada. A medida que Lucy se acercaba al gremio, empezó a sentir pesadez en el aire, como si fuera un cementerio.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, no sé porque pero algo me dice que Lucy está en peligro.- Se decía a si mismo esa figura que vestía con una capucha de color azul, Lucy seguía sintiendo un clima muy tétrico pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando llego al gremio. Al ingresar al inmueble empezó a saludar a todos con gran entusiasmo, pero en vez de ser recibida con el mismo entusiasmo únicamente recibió miradas frías, de indiferencia, de odio.

-¿Chicos están bien?- Pregunto Lucy muy preocupada, pero nadie le podía dar una respuesta clara, Lucy siguió con su andar, no pudo encontrar con la vista a Levy o a Gajeel, demonios, ni siquiera estaba Erza ni Gray, hasta que llego a la barra donde ella era la única persona que estaba sentada, de un momento a otro Mira se le puso enfrente a la rubia

-Oye Mira ¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy? Y ¿Por qué me miran así?- Pero lo único que recibió fue una bofetada que sonó en todo el gremio, Lucy no pudo entender el motivo de la acción de la albina, la rubia vio que Mira estaba furiosa y muy triste, incluso llorando.

-¡Cómo puede ser tan sínica e hipócrita, estúpida rubia!- Mira grito con mucha fuerza, Lucy nunca pensado que ella le diría esa palabras y continuo hablando.

¡Cómo pudiste hacerle daño a Lissana y aun tener el descaro de venir aquí con tu patética cara! ¡CONTESA!- Mira grito tanto veneno como pudo, Lucy no entendía nada el resto del gremio se puso atrás de Lucy para evitar que se fuera.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Lissana? ¡YO NO LE HICE NADA!- Lucy trato de defenderse, pero el gremio entero se puso en su contra.

-¡Traidora!

-¡Mentirosa!

-¡Estúpida!

-¡Insecto!

-¡Zorra!

El gremio entero incluso Cana, estaban en su contra, Lucy empezó a llorar, se le acusaba de algo que nunca hizo.

-¡Vas a llorar verdad zorra! ¡Como hiciste llorar a mi pequeña hermanita cuando la lastimaste!- Grito Elfman para sorpresa de Lucy, sin previo aviso, Mira le quito sus llaves y las aventó no sin antes crear una lacrima y meter ahí las llaves para evitar que cualquier espíritu apareciera para defender a Lucy.

-No las vas a necesitar rubia inútil, de todas maneras sin ellas, solo eres una linda cara y vas a pagar por tus acciones.- Grito Mira pasando a su Satan Soul y tomando a Lucy por el cuello mientras estaba golpean do a Lucy sin misericordia alguna, la rubia trato desesperadamente de liberarse de ese cruel castigo, sin embargo Mira se detuvo y soltó a Lucy, la maga celestial en el suelo vio la razón del porque la albina se detuvo, vio entrar a aquel Dragón Slayer de fuego que la protegía de todo. Natsu estaba enfrente de Lucy, ofreciéndole la mano para levantarla, Lucy sentía que todo estaba a su favor y más estar en los brazos del muchacho que tanto amaba, pero las cosas tomaron un giro que ella no espero.

-N-Natsu- Lucy se sorprendo al experimentar el dolor que estaba sintiendo cuando el DS golpeo a Lucy en el estómago dejándola sin aire y no bastándole con eso, le empezó a quemar las muñecas a Lucy, la rubia cayó al suelo con un gran grito de dolor, sin duda una tortura sin piedad, Lucy tomo bocazas de aire apenas y podía hablar.

-¿Por qué Natsu? Y-yo no hi-hice nada, por favor, detente, yo nunca le haría daño a nadie, ni mucho menos a Lissana, me lastimas- Pero Natsu no le dejo hablar a Lucy, ya que esta vez fue muy lejos, esta vez pateando a Lucy sin detenerse y el resto del gremio se reía, por fin Natsu comenzó hablar.

-¡Eres una desgracia para este gremio! Eres un intento de maga celestial, eres débil, eres patética, eres una puta, nunca serás como Lissana ¡NUNCA!- Natsu siguió patentado a Lucy haciéndola sangrar, apenas y podía levantarse.

-¡YA BASTA POR FAVOR! ¡YO NO LASTIME A LISSANA! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME CREEN?- Lucy fue arrastrada por Natsu a las afueras del gremio, la lluvia que había comenzado desde hace ya varios minutos era más fuerte y solo ellos dos estaban a fuera.

-Muy bien Lucy, creo que es hora de que dejes de ser un estorbo para nosotros, que no se te olvide que eres débil, una niña mimada que no será nada ¡NADIE LASTIMA A MI NOVIA!- Natsu lanzo su ataque potencializado al máximo, Lucy no podía pararse, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, era una pensadilla hecha realidad.

-¡NO POR FAVOR! ¿PORQUE AMIGOS? ¿PORQUE NATSU? NO ME LASTIMES MÁS ¡YO TE AMO!- Lucy grito desesperadamente para salvarse, pero todo fue en vano y pensó que en realidad moriría, pero un milagro llego para Lucy, unas olas emergieron de la nada, interceptando el ataque, la rubia aun en estado de shock, vio como una figura de capucha azul estaba enfrente de ella protegiéndola del ataque, al final la capucha cayo revelando a un joven de cabellera corta casi como Gray, pero de color azul agua, de ojos purpura que vestía un chaleco azul y con dos dragones tatuados en sus brazos, para su asombro, su magia era mucho más poderosa que la de Natsu.

-Lucy Heartfillia… Por fin nos conocemos.- Aquel Muchacho hablo haciendo que Lucy se pusiera más nerviosa al ver a un joven que no había conocido en toda su vida y que sin embargo estaba salvándola.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Lucy aun tratando de no sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-Puedes Llamarme Arator… Guardián elemental del Agua- Arator le ofreció una sonrisa cálida a Lucy mientras hacía crecer las olas para proteger a Lucy con una mano, Lucy parecía que tenía un ángel guardián, aunque no sabía lo que le esperaba a la maga celestial.

Continuara…

Fin del Capítulo 2...

* * *

Ya salió el primer guardián elemental y de qué manera puedo decir, salvando a Lucy, pero ¿Qué paso en realidad? ¿Por qué se le acusa a Lucy de tal hecho? ¿Por qué Natsu cambio de un momento a otro? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.


	3. No 3: Arator

Hola nuevamente, amados lectores de este fabuloso anime, les traigo el capítulo 2 de esta historia que en mi modo de verlo ira para largo, esta vez será el debut del guardián del elemento… no lo diré XD, ustedes deben de descubrirlo y recuerden que los reviews son el motor de los fics, así que los dejare que vean.

Recuerden que Fairy Tail Le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-Sama y no lo hago por dinero ni nada de eso, solo lo hago por diversión. (Si fuera mío, ya hubiera hecho el Nalu y el Gale muy oficial)

* * *

Lucy y Las Llaves Elementales

Capítulo 3: Arator

Una lluvia intensa, un malentendió que llego a lo extremo, una Lucy muy lastimada y casi herida de muerte, fue protegida de un ataque certero de la persona menos esperada, aquel Mago de fuego del cual se había enamorado irremediablemente que no se tentó el corazón ni dudo para atacar a la rubia que estaba indefensa o eso creía, ya que al parecer tenía un guardián que la estaba observando y que la estaba protegiendo con una magia muy poderosa, el ojiverde estaba impactado al ver que un sujeto desconocido estaba deteniendo su magia con tan solo una mano, las olas seguían manteniéndose firmes, esta magia era hecha por Arator, el Guardián elemental del agua.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes, chico?- Arator se burlaba de Natsu en su intento de atravesar esa barrera, el pelirosa se molestó que no dudo nuevamente en atacar, Arator solo se puso a reír.

-Estos magos son unos testarudos, bueno terminare con esto antes que pase otra cosa, ¡DRAGONES GEMELOS!- Los tatuajes de Arator empezaron a brillar con gran intensidad liberando un gran poder que nadie había visto, dos dragones hechos de pura agua salieron de la nada con una mirada amenazante y rápidamente envistieron a Natsu de forma sincronizada, Natsu trato de esquivar los golpes y atacando con fuego a los dragones, concreto un buen ataque de fuego a uno de los dragones esperando que se evaporara, pero no ocurría nada, el dragón seguía en pie.

-¡Pero que mierda! ¡Mi fuego no le hace daño! Ni siquiera lo lastima- Natsu se quedó impactado al igual que el gremio e incluso Lucy que no daba crédito que alguien le diera batalla a Natsu, Arator solo rio.

-No por nada soy el guardián elemental del agua, mis dragones gemelos son inmunes a toda magia que tenga que ver con fuego, deberías estudiar más, ahora si me lo permites acabare con esto de una buena vez ¡DRAGÓN KAISER DEL MAR!- Arator empezó a mover sus brazos que controlaban a los dragones gemelos, estos se unieron en un solo Dragón mucho más grande, más letal y mucho más despiadado, Lucy aún tenía mucho dolor en su cuerpo y apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero pudo ver algo antes de cerrar sus ojos, vio como ese dragón empujo a Natsu con toda fuerza contra el gremio, prácticamente destruyendo una pared del mismo gremio y un rugido muy atemorizante, Natsu trato de levantarse, pero le era imposible ya que el golpe fue muy fuerte y aun con su resistencia como dragón slayer, no podía hacer ningún ataque mientras que Arator hizo otro movimiento de manos e hizo que el Dragón desapareciera, sus tatuajes dejaron de brillar y recupero postura, la defensa de olas que había hecho alrededor de Lucy desapareció y puso su atención en la rubia, por un momento pensó que tal vez ella estaba en peligro cuando aquel guardián elemental se le acercaba pero ya no le importaba eso, estaba agradecida de que alguien la defendiera por este malentendido que destruyo su frágil corazón ,pero unas palabras la reconfortaron un poco.

-Lo peor ya paso Lucy Heartfilia, todo estará bien- Esa voz, tan dura y fría, pero que demostraba autentica preocupación, después de eso, cerró los ojos y cayo rendida, Arator la cargo entre sus brazos, conjuro tres círculos alrededor de ellos y a la vista de todos, desaparecieron, algunos del gremio fueron a ayudar a Natsu, Mirajane les pidió que lo llevaran a la enfermería para poder curarlo y de inmediato se puso a pensar en lo que vio, pero algo no estaba bien con Mira, físicamente estaba bien pero algo pasaba en su mente, como si existiera un conflicto entre dos partes.

**Inner de Mira**

La mente de la mayor de los hermanos Strauss estaba oscura, sus pensamientos y sentimientos estaban encerrados y en el centro se encontraba una figura oscura, que literalmente era una sombra tan negra como la noche y que estaba formulando un plan, pero parecía que alguien se interpondría en sus asuntos.

-Esto está mal, no puede ser que ellos ya estén aquí ¡No Ahora! Necesito más tiempo para que el ritual este completo. Bueno no importa, mientras todavía tenga el control sobre esta niña y mi informante los distraiga y los haga caer en nuestro juego, nada va a pasar.- Aquella sombra fue interrumpida por el subconsciente de la chica de cabello blanco es de alguna manera inexplicable estaba atrapada en una lacrima que le impedía salir,

-"! Desgraciado ¡No dejare que te salgas con la tuya, ¡No te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a Lucy! ¡Déjame salir!- Grito Mira quien golpeaba la lacrima con fuerza pero no podría romperla, aquella sombra solo veía su patético esfuerzo.

-¡CALLA ESTUPIDA! Fue muy fácil controlar tu mente y ahora tu cuerpo me pertenece hasta que el ritual esté listo y por fin me deshaga de él, hasta que eso ocurra será que mejor cierres la boca o juro que los mato aquí y ahora.- Esa sombra realmente molesta hizo que Mira tuviera miedo, nadie sabía que ella estaba siendo controlada y parecía que nadie sospechaba, actuaban tan natural.

-¿Qué les has hecho? ¿Por qué hiciste que le hiciera eso a Lucy? ¿POR QUÉ?- Mira pregunto angustia ante esta situación y se veía impotente al hacer algo, aquella figura oscura no le respondió y mejor se concentró para seguir con su plan.

"_Necesito acelerar las cosas antes de que los demás lleguen, lo último que quiero es que se metan en mis planes"_

-¿Mira? ¿Estás Bien?- Pregunto Cana quien veía a Mira muy cansada.

-¿Um? Lo siento Cana, es que tantas cosas que pasaron hoy no me dejan pensar bien, pero gracias por preocuparte, vamos a ver a Natsu debe estar ya mejor.- Dijo Mira regalando una sonrisa a la castaña que desconocía de lo que la chica de cabello blanco pensaba o más bien, otra persona.

**Habitación de Lucy**

Una Lucy que dormía tan tranquila en su cama comenzó a despertar lentamente, podía reconocer el techo, podía reconocer sus cosas, sus llaves, su látigo y su ropa que estaba completamente mojada por la lluvia, su cabeza le daba vueltas, apenas y podía recordar algunas cosas y tenía dolor en su cuerpo, cuando trato de levantarse de la cama, las heridas le empezaron a doler con fuerza, desahogando el dolor en un grito, sin que ella notara, una figura se le acerca.

-No deberías levantarte, aun tienes las heridas frescas y estas forzando tu cuerpo a realizar esfuerzo innecesario.- Para la sorpresa de Lucy, era Arator el que la estaba cuidando, la rubia trato de moverse, pero Arator la detuvo poniendo su mano en un hombro haciendo que se recueste en la cama.

-Ahora no te muevas.- Arator empezó a ejecutar un movimientos de manos muy extraño para Lucy, la rubia cerro los ojos mientras el chico de ojos purpura hacia su magia, unos círculos mágicos azules aparecieron rodeando el cuerpo de la chica y con un brillo enceguecedor empezó a curar a Lucy, la maga celestial lograba sentir como el agua recorría su cuerpo y con mucha delicadeza curaba sus heridas, tanto externas como internas pero el agua era tan fría como el hielo mismo que Lucy hizo una que otra queja.

-Ya falta poco, solo no te muevas.- Arator continuaba con su proceso de curación, Lucy se mantuvo calmada hasta que terminara, ya que tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle entre ellas como sabia como se llamaba y porque la había ayudado, los círculos desaparecieron llevándose consigo las heridas de Lucy y el dolor en su cuerpo, Lucy pudo darse cuenta que el dolo se había ido, pero cuando trato de levantarse, Arator le indica que se quede en la cama.

-M-M.-Muchas Gracias, Arator-san, ¿Pero porque lo hizo? ¿Y cómo sabe quién soy yo?- Lucy pregunto mientras se acomodaba en su cama para estar más cómoda. Arator quien estaba recargado en el escritorio no dejaba de ver a la rubia, por alguna razón, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que vivió hace unos momentos, pero Arator cuando trato de hablar, un círculo mágico rojo apareció en la habitación, Lucy vio ese círculo con extrañez mientras que Arator hizo una cara de molestia.

-¡Mierda! De esta no me salvo.

-Arator…¿Dónde demonios estabas? Sabes que no puedes dejar el templo ni mucho menos para ir por un trago, la verdad es que yo ya me harte de cuidarte y además…- Desde el círculo rojo que parecía un portal, salió una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello largo hasta sus hombros con unos mechos rojos, ojos de color rojo tan intensos como el mismo fuego, además vestía con un vestido chino de color rojo muy seductor, con el que tenía marcado un dragón dorado estampado, que combinaba con unos zapatos de tacón y con cara de pocos amigos, aquella mujer no pudo terminar ya que vio a Lucy en la cama y a un Arator con cara de molestia.

-Esto sería un día muy pesado con la princesa llamita.- Se dijo a sí mismo el guardián del elemento agua al ver a aquella mujer que tantos dolores de cabeza le daba…La Guardiana del elemento Fuego.

Continuara…

* * *

El poder de Arator es sorprendente y ha salvado a nuestra maga celestial favorita, Mirajane atrapada en su propio subconsciente por una fuerza más poderosa y la aparición del segundo elemento y apenas esto comienza para Lucy, ¿Sugerencias? ¿Un turba furiosa? Que será lo que le espera a Lucy y que es lo que el destino tiene planeado para ella Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.


End file.
